Timeline of Western philosophers
This is a list of philosophers from the Western tradition of philosophy. Western philosophers Greek philosophers 600-500 BCE * Thales of Miletus (c. 624 – 546 BCE). Of the Milesian school. Believed that all was made of water. * Pherecydes of Syros (c. 620 - c. 550 BCE). Cosmologist. * Anaximander of Miletus (c. 610 – 546 BCE). Of the Milesian school. Famous for the concept of Apeiron, or "the boundless". * Anaximenes of Miletus (c. 585 – 525 BCE). Of the Milesian school. Believed that all was made of air. * Pythagoras of Samos (c. 580 – c. 500 BCE). Of the Ionian School. Believed the deepest reality to be composed of numbers, and that souls are immortal. * Xenophanes of Colophon (c. 570 – 480 BCE). Sometimes associated with the Eleatic school. * Epicharmus of Kos (c. 530 – 450 BCE). Comic playwright and moralist. 500-400 BCE * Heraclitus of Ephesus (c. 535 – c. 475 BCE). Of the Ionians. Emphasized the order and mutability of the universe. * Parmenides of Elea (c. 515 – 450 BCE). Of the Eleatics. Reflected on the concept of Being. * Anaxagoras of Clazomenae (c. 500 – 428 BCE). Of the Ionians. Pluralist. * Empedocles (492 - 432 BCE). Eclectic cosmogonist. Pluralist. * Zeno of Elea (c. 490 – 430 BCE). Of the Eleatics. Known for his paradoxes. * Protagoras of Abdera (c. 481 – 420 BCE). Sophist. Early advocate of relativism. * Antiphon (480 - 411 BCE). Sophist. * Hippias (Middle of the 5th century BCE). Sophist. * Gorgias. (c. 483 – 375 BCE). Sophist. Early advocate of solipsism. * Socrates of Athens (c. 470 – 399 BCE). Emphasized virtue ethics. In epistemology, understood dialectic to be central to the pursuit of truth. * Critias of Athens (c. 460 - 413). Atheist writer and politician. * Prodicus of Ceos (c. 465 BC – c. 395 BCE). Sophist. * Leucippus of Miletus (First half of the 5th century BCE). Founding Atomist, Determinist. * Thrasymachus of Miletus (c. 459 - c. 400 BCE). Sophist. * Democritus of Abdera (c. 450 – 370 BCE). Founding Atomist. * Diagoras of Melos (c. 450 – 415 BCE). Atheist. * Archelaus. A pupil of Anaxagoras. * Melissus of Samos. Eleatic. * Cratylus. Follower of Heraclitus. * Ion of Chios. Pythagorean cosmologist. * Echecrates. Pythagorean. * Timaeus of Locri. Pythagorean. 400-300 BCE * Antisthenes (c. 444 – 365 BCE). Founder of Cynicism. Pupil of Socrates. * Aristippus of Cyrene (c. 440 – 366 BCE). A Cyrenaic. Advocate of ethical hedonism. * Alcidamas c. 435 – c. 350 BCE). Sophist. * Lycophron (Sophist) c. 430 – c. 350 BCE). Sophist. * Diogenes of Apollonia (c. 425 BCE – c 350 BCE). Cosmologist. * Hippo (c. 425 – c 350 BCE). Atheist cosmologist. * Xenophon (c. 427 – 355 BCE). Historian. * Plato (c. 427 – 347 BCE). Famed for view of the transcendental forms. Advocated polity governed by philosophers. * Speusippus (c. 408 – 339 BCE). Nephew of Plato. * Eudoxus of Cnidus (c. 408 – 355 BCE). Pupil of Plato. * Diogenes of Sinope (c. 399 – 323 BCE). Cynic. * Xenocrates (c. 396 – 314 BCE). Disciple of Plato. * Aristotle (c. 384 – 322 BCE). A polymath whose works ranged across all philosophical fields. Hellenistic era philosophers 300-200 BCE * Theophrastus (c. 371 BCE–c. 287 BCE). Peripatetic. * Pyrrho of Elis (c. 360 – 270 BCE). Skeptic. * Strato of Lampsacus (c. 340 BCE–c. 268 BCE). Atheist, Materialist. * Epicurus (c. 341 – 270 BCE). Materialist Atomist, hedonist. Founder of Epicureanism * Zeno of Citium (c. 333 – 264 BCE). Founder of Stoicism. * Timon (c. 320 – 230 BCE). Pyrrhonist, skeptic. * Chrysippus of Soli (c. 280 – 207 BCE). Major figure in Stoicism. 200-100 BCE *Carneades (c. 214 – 129 BCE). Academic skeptic. Understood probability as the purveyor of truth. Roman era philosophers 100 BCE - 1 CE *Lucretius (c. 99 – 55 BCE). Epicurean. 1-100 CE * Cicero (c. 106 BCE – 43 BCE) Political theorist. * Philo (c. 20 BCE – 40 CE). Believed in the allegorical method of reading texts. * Seneca the Younger (c. 4 BCE – 65 CE). Stoic. 100-200 CE * Epictetus (c. 55 – 135). Stoic. Emphasized ethics of self-determination. * Marcus Aurelius (121–180). Stoic. 200-400 CE * Sextus Empiricus (fl. during the 2nd and possibly the 3rd centuries CE). Skeptic, Pyrrhonist. * Plotinus (c. 205 – 270). Neoplatonist. Had a holistic metaphysics. * Porphyry (c. 232 – 304). Student of Plotinus. * Iamblichus of Syria (c. 245 – 325). Late neoplatonist. Espoused theurgy. * Augustine of Hippo (c. 354 – 430). Original Sin. Church father. * Proclus (c. 412 – 485). Neoplatonist. Medieval philosophers 500-800 CE * Boethius (c. 480–524). * John Philoponus (c. 490–570). 800-900 CE * Al-Kindi (c. 801 – 873). Major figure at Islamic philosophy. Influenced by Neoplatonism. * John the Scot (c. 815 – 877). neoplatonist, pantheist. 900-1000 CE * al-Faràbi (c. 870 – 950). Major Islamic philosopher. Neoplatonist. * Saadia Gaon (c. 882 – 942). * al-Razi (c. 865 – 925). Rationalist. Major Islamic philosopher. Held that God creates universe by rearranging pre-existing laws. 1000-1100 CE * Ibn Sina (Avicenna) (c. 980 – 1037). Major Islamic philosopher. * Ibn Gabirol (Avicebron) (c. 1021–1058). Jewish philosopher. * Anselm (c. 1034–1109). Christian philosopher. Produced ontological argument for the existence of God. * al-Ghazali (c. 1058–1111). Islamic philosopher. Mystic. 1100-1200 CE * Peter Abelard (c. 1079–1142). Scholastic philosopher. Dealt with problem of universals. * Abraham ibn Daud (c. 1110–1180). Jewish philosophy. * Peter Lombard (c. 1100–1160). Scholastic. * Averroes (Ibn Rushd, "The Commentator") (c. 1126-December 10, 1198). Islamic philosopher. * Maimonides (c. 1135–1204). Jewish philosophy. * St Francis of Assisi (c. 1182–1226). Ascetic. 1200-1300 CE * Robert Grosseteste (c. 1175–1253). * Albert the Great (c. 1193–1280). Early Empiricist. * Roger Bacon (c. 1214–1294). Empiricist, mathematician. * Thomas Aquinas (c. 1221–1274). Christian philosopher. * Bonaventure (c. 1225–1274). Franciscan. * Siger (c. 1240 – c. 1280). Averroist. * Boetius of Dacia. Averroist, Aristotelian. 1300-1400 CE * Ramon Llull (c. 1232–1315) Catalan philosopher * Meister Eckhart (c. 1260–1328). mystic. * Duns Scotus (c. 1266–1308). Franciscan, Scholastic, Original Sin. * Marsilius of Padua (c. 1270–1342). Understood chief function of state as mediator. * William of Ockham (c. 1288–1348). Franciscan. Scholastic. Nominalist, creator of Ockham's razor. * Gersonides (c. 1288–1344). Jewish philosopher. * Jean Buridan (c. 1300–1358). Nominalist. * John Wycliffe (c. 1320–1384). * Nicole Oresme (c. 1320-5 – 1382). Made contributions to economics, science, mathematics, theology and philosophy. * Hasdai Crescas (c. 1340 – c. 1411). Jewish philosopher. 1400-1500 CE * Nicholas of Cusa (1401–1464). Christian philosopher. * Lorenzo Valla (1407–1457). Humanist, critic of scholastic logic. * Marsilio Ficino (1433-1499). Christian Neoplatonist, head of Florentine Academy and major Renaissance Humanist figure. First translator of Plato's complete extant works into Latin. * Pico della Mirandola (1463–1494). Renaissance humanist. Early modern philosophers 1500-1550 CE * Desiderius Erasmus (1466–1536). Humanist, advocate of free will. * Niccolò Machiavelli (1469–1527). Political realism. * Sir Thomas More (1478–1535). Humanist, created term "utopia". * Martin Luther (1483–1546). Major Western Christian theologian. * Petrus Ramus (1515–1572). 1550-1600 CE * John Calvin (1509–1564). Major Western Christian theologian. * Michel de Montaigne (1533–1592). Humanist, skeptic. * Pierre Charron (1541–1603). * Giordano Bruno (1548–1600). Advocate of heliocentrism. * Francisco Suarez (1548–1617). Politically proto-liberal. 1600-1650 CE * Herbert of Cherbury. Nativist. * Francis Bacon (1561–1626). Empiricist. * Galileo Galilei (1564–1642). Heliocentrist. * Hugo Grotius (1583–1645). Natural law theorist. * François de La Mothe Le Vayer (1588-1672) * Marin Mersenne (1588–1648). Cartesian. * Robert Filmer (1588–1653). * Pierre Gassendi (1592–1655). Mechanicism. Empiricist. * René Descartes (1596–1650). Heliocentrism, dualism, rationalism. * Baltasar Gracián (1601–1658). Spanish catholic philosopher 1650-1700 CE * Thomas Hobbes (1588–1679). Political realist. * Antoine Arnauld (1612–1694). * Henry More (1614–1687). * Jacques Rohault. (1617–1672) Cartesian. * Ralph Cudworth (1617–1688). Cambridge Platonist. * Blaise Pascal (1623–1662). Physicist, scientist. Noted for Pascal's wager. * Margaret Cavendish (1623–1673). Materialist, feminist. * Arnold Geulincx (1624–1669). Important occasionalist theorist. * Pierre Nicole (1625–1695). * Geraud Cordemoy (1626-1684). Dualist. * Robert Boyle (1627–1691). * Anne Conway, Viscountess Conway (1631–1679). * Richard Cumberland (1631–1718). Early proponent of utilitarianism. * Baruch Spinoza (1632–1677). * Samuel von Pufendorf (1632–1694). Social contract theorist. * John Locke (1632–1704). Major Empiricist. Political philosopher. * Joseph Glanvill (1636–1680). * Nicolas Malebranche (1638–1715). Cartesian. * Isaac Newton (1643–1727). * Simon Foucher (1644–1696). Skeptic. * Pierre Bayle (1647–1706). Pyrrhonist. * Damaris Masham (1659–1708). * John Toland (1670–1722). 1700-1750 CE * Gottfried Leibniz (1646–1716). Co-inventor of calculus. * John Norris (1657–1711). Malebranchian. * Jean Meslier (1664-1729) * Giambattista Vico (1668–1744). * Bernard Mandeville (1670–1733). * Anthony Ashley-Cooper, 3rd Earl of Shaftesbury (1671–1713). * Samuel Clarke (1675–1729). * Catherine Cockburn (1679–1749). * Christian Wolff (1679–1754). Determinist, rationalist. * George Berkeley (1685–1753). Idealist, empiricist. * Charles de Secondat, Baron de Montesquieu (1689–1755). Skeptic, humanist. * Joseph Butler (1692–1752). * Francis Hutcheson (1694–1746). Proto-utilitarian. * John Gay (1699–1745). * David Hartley (1705–1757). * Julien La Mettrie (1709–1751). Materialist, genetic determinist. 1750-1800 CE * Voltaire (1694–1778). Advocate for freedoms of religion and expression. * Thomas Reid (1710–1796). Member of Scottish Enlightenment, founder of Scottish Common Sense philosophy. * David Hume (1711–1776). Empiricist, skeptic. * Jean-Jacques Rousseau (1712–1778). Social contract political philosopher. * Denis Diderot (1713–1784). * Alexander Gottlieb Baumgarten (1714-1762). * Claude Adrien Helvétius (1715–1771). Utilitarian. * Etienne de Condillac (1715-1780). * Jean d'Alembert (1717–1783). * Baron d'Holbach (1723–1789). Materialist, atheist. * Adam Smith (1723–1790). Economic theorist, member of Scottish Enlightenment. * Richard Price (1723–1791). Political liberal. * Immanuel Kant (1724–1804). Deontologist, proponent of synthetic a priori truths. * Moses Mendelssohn (1729–1786). Member of the Jewish Enlightenment. * Gotthold Ephraim Lessing (1729–1781). * Edmund Burke (1729–1797). Conservative political philosopher. * William Paley (1743–1805). * Thomas Jefferson (1743–1826). Liberal political philosopher. * Jeremy Bentham (1748–1832). Utilitarian, hedonist. * Sylvain Maréchal (1750–1803) Anarcho-communist, Deist * Dugald Stewart (1753–1828). * William Godwin (1756–1836). Anarchist, utilitarian. * Mary Wollstonecraft (1759–1797). Feminist. * Friedrich Schiller (1759–1805). * Johann Gottlieb Fichte (1762–1814). Modern philosophers 1800-1850 CE * Jean-Baptiste Lamarck (1744–1829). Early evolutionary theorist. * P.S. de Laplace (1749–1827). Determinist. * Joseph de Maistre (1753–1821) Conservative * Comte de Saint-Simon (1760–1825). Socialist. * Madame de Staël (1766–1817). * Friedrich Schleiermacher (1768–1834). Hermeneutician. * G.W.F. Hegel (1770–1831). German idealist. * James Mill (1773–1836). Utilitarian. * F.W.J. von Schelling (1775–1854). German idealist. * Bernard Bolzano (1781–1848). * Richard Whately (1787–1863). * Arthur Schopenhauer (1788–1860). Pessimist. * John Austin (1790–1859). Legal positivist, utilitarian. * William Whewell (1794–1866). * Auguste Comte (1798–1857). Social philosopher, positivist. * Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882). Transcendentalist, abolitionist, egalitarian, humanist. * Ludwig Feuerbach (1804–1872). * Max Stirner (1806-1856). Anarchist. * Augustus De Morgan (1806–1871). Logician. * John Stuart Mill (1806–1873). Utilitarian. * P.J. Proudhon (1809–1865). Anarchist. * Charles Darwin (1809–1882). * Margaret Fuller (1810–1850). Egalitarian. * Søren Kierkegaard (1813–1855). Existentialist. * Henry David Thoreau (1817–1862). Transcendentalist, pacifist, abolitionist. 1850-1900 CE * Sir William Hamilton, 9th Baronet (1788–1856). * Sojourner Truth (c. 1797–1883). Egalitarian, abolitionist. * Harriet Taylor Mill (1807–1858). Egalitarian, utilitarian. * Mikhail Bakunin (1814–1876). Revolutionary anarchist. * Elizabeth Cady Stanton (1815–1902). Egalitarian. * Hermann Lotze (1817–1881). * Karl Marx (1818–1883). Socialist, formulated historical materialism. * Friedrich Engels (1820–1895). Egalitarian, dialectical materialist. * Herbert Spencer (1820–1903). Nativism, libertarianism, social Darwinism. * Susan B. Anthony (1820–1906). Feminist. * Wilhelm Dilthey (1833–1911). * Edward Caird (1835–1908). Idealist. * T.H. Green (1836–1882). British idealist. * Henry Sidgwick (1838–1900). Rationalism, utilitarianism. * Ernst Mach (1838–1916). Philosopher of science, influence on logical positivism. * Franz Brentano (1838–1917). Phenomenologist. * Charles Sanders Peirce (1839–1914). Pragmatist. * William James (1842–1910). Pragmatism, Radical empiricism. * Friedrich Nietzsche (1844–1900). Naturalistic philosopher, influence on Existentialism. * W. K. Clifford (1845–1879). Evidentialist. * F.H. Bradley (1846–1924). Idealist. * Vilfredo Pareto (1848–1923). Social philosopher. * Bernard Bosanquet (1848–1923). Idealist. * Gottlob Frege (1848–1925). Influential analytic philosopher. * Cook Wilson (1849–1915). * Hans Vaihinger (1852–1933). Specialist in counterfactuals. * David George Ritchie (1853–1903). Idealist. * Alexius Meinong (1853–1920). Logical realist. * Henri Poincaré (1854–1912). * Josiah Royce (1855–1916). Idealist. * Andrew Seth Pringle-Pattison (1856–1931). * Ferdinand de Saussure (1857–1913). Linguist, Semiotics, Structuralism. * Émile Durkheim (1858–1917). Social philosopher. * Giuseppe Peano (1858–1932). * Edmund Husserl (1859–1938). Founder of phenomenology. * Samuel Alexander (1859–1938). Perceptual realist. * Henri Bergson (1859–1941). * John Dewey (1859–1952). Pragmatism. * Jane Addams (1860–1935). Pragmatist. * Pierre Duhem (1861–1916). * Karl Groos (1861-1946). Evolutionary instrumentalist theory of play. * Alfred North Whitehead (1861–1947). Process Philosophy, Mathematician, Logician, Philosophy of Physics, Panpsychism. * George Herbert Mead (1863–1931). Pragmatism, symbolic interactionist. * Max Weber (1864–1920). Social philosopher. * Miguel de Unamuno (1864–1936). * J. M. E. McTaggart (1866–1925). Idealist. * Benedetto Croce (1866–1952). * Emma Goldman (1869–1940). Anarchist. * Rosa Luxemburg (1870–1919). Marxist political philosopher. * G.E. Moore (1873–1958). Common sense theorist, ethical non-naturalist. * Martin Buber (1878–1965). Jewish philosopher, existentialist. 1900-2000 CE * George Santayana (1863–1952). Pragmatism, naturalism; known for many aphorisms. * H.A. Prichard (1871–1947). Moral intuitionist. * Bertrand Russell (1872–1970). Analytic philosopher, atheist, influential. * A.O. Lovejoy (1873–1962). * Max Scheler (1874-1928). German phenomenologist. * Ernst Cassirer (1874–1945). * Nikolai Berdyaev (1874–1948). Existentialist. * Giovanni Gentile (1875–1944). Idealist and fascist philosopher. * Ralph Barton Perry (1876–1957). * W.D. Ross (1877–1971). Deontologist. * Pierre Teilhard de Chardin (1881–1955). Christian evolutionist. * Hans Kelsen (1881–1973). Legal positivist. * Moritz Schlick (1882–1936). Founder of Vienna Circle, logical positivism. * Otto Neurath (1882–1945). Member of Vienna Circle. * Nicolai Hartmann (1882–1950). * Jacques Maritain (1882–1973). Human rights theorist. * José Ortega y Gasset (1883–1955). Philosopher of History. * C.I. Lewis (1883–1964). Conceptual pragmatist. * Gaston Bachelard (1884–1962). * Georg Lukács (1885–1971). Marxist philosopher. * Walter Terence Stace (1886–1967) * Karl Barth (1886–1968). * C. D. Broad (1887–1971). * Ludwig Wittgenstein (1889–1951). Analytic philosopher, philosophy of language, philosophy of mind, influential. * Gabriel Marcel (1889–1973). Christian existentialist. * Martin Heidegger (1889–1976). Phenomenologist. * Antonio Gramsci (1891–1937). Marxist philosopher. * Rudolf Carnap (1891–1970). Vienna Circle. Logical positivist. * Walter Benjamin (1892-1940). Marxist. Philosophy of language. * Brand Blanshard (1892–1987). * Roman Ingarden (1893–1970). Perceptual realist, phenomenalist. * Susanne Langer (1895–1985). * Friedrich Waismann (1896–1959). Vienna Circle. Logical positivist. * Georges Bataille (1897-1962). * Herbert Marcuse (1898–1979). Frankfurt School. * Xavier Zubiri (1898-1983). Materialist open realism. * Leo Strauss (1899–1973). Political Philosopher. * H.H. Price (1899–1984). * Gilbert Ryle (1900–1976). * Hans-Georg Gadamer (1900–2002). Hermeneutics. * Jacques Lacan (1901–1981). Structuralism. * Alfred Tarski (1901–1983). Created T-Convention in semantics. * E. Nagel (1901–1985). Logical positivist. * Karl Popper (1902–1994). Falsificationist. * Mortimer Adler (1902–2001). * Frank P. Ramsey (1903–1930). Proposed redundancy theory of truth. * Theodor Adorno (1903–1969). Frankfurt School. * Ernest Addison Moody (1903–1975). * Jean-Paul Sartre (1905–1980). Humanism, existentialism. * Karl Jaspers (1905–1982). Existentialist. * Eugen Fink (1905–1975). Phenomenologist. * Ayn Rand (1905–1982). Objectivist, Individualist. * Kurt Gödel (1906–1978). Vienna Circle. * Emmanuel Levinas (1906-1995). * Hannah Arendt (1906–1975). Political Philosophy. * H.L.A. Hart (1907–1992). Legal positivism. * C.L. Stevenson (1908–1979). * Maurice Merleau-Ponty (1908-1961). Influential French phenomenologist. * Simone de Beauvoir (1908–1986). Existentialist, feminist. * Willard van Orman Quine (1908–2000). * Simone Weil (1909–1943). * A.J. Ayer (1910–1989). Logical positivist, emotivist. * J.L. Austin (1911–1960). * Marshall McLuhan (1911–1980). Media theory. * Alan Turing (1912–1954). Functionalist in philosophy of mind. * Wilfrid Sellars (1912-1989). Influential American philosopher * Albert Camus (1913–1960). Absurdist. * Paul Ricœur (1913-2005). French philosopher and theologian. * Roland Barthes (1915-1980). French semiotician and literary theorist. * J. L. Mackie (1917–1981). Moral skeptic. * Donald Davidson (1917–2003). * Louis Althusser (1918-1990). * R. M. Hare (1919–2002). * P. F. Strawson (1919–2006). * John Rawls (1921–2002). Liberal. * Zygmunt Bauman (born 1925). Polish sociologist and philosopher, who introduced the idea of liquid modernity. * Frantz Fanon (1925–1961). Post-colonialism * Gilles Deleuze (1925-1995). Post-structuralism * Michel Foucault (1926–1984). Structuralism, Post-structuralism, Postmodernism, Queer theory. * John Howard Yoder (1927–1997). Pacifist. * Bernard Williams (1929-2003). Moral philosopher. * Jean Baudrillard (1929–2007). Postmodernism, Post-structuralism. * Allan Bloom (1930–1992). Political Philosopher. * Pierre Bourdieu (1930-2002). French psychoanalytic sociologist and philosopher. * Jacques Derrida (1930–2004). Deconstruction. * Guy Debord (1931-1994). French Marxist philosopher. * Richard Rorty (1931–2007). Pragmatism, Postanalytic philosophy. * Robert Nozick (1938–2002). Libertarian. * David K. Lewis (1941–2001). Modal realism. * Hilary Putnam (1926-2016). * David Malet Armstrong (born 1926). * Noam Chomsky (born 1928). * Jürgen Habermas (born 1929). * Jaakko Hintikka (born 1929). * Alasdair MacIntyre (born 1929). Aristotelian. * Charles Taylor (born 1931). Political philosophy, Philosophy of Social Science, and Intellectual History * John Searle (born 1932). * Alvin Plantinga (born 1932). Reformed epistemology, Philosophy of Religion. * Jerry Fodor (born 1935). * Thomas Nagel (born 1937). * Alain Badiou (born 1937). * Tom Regan (born 1938) animal rights philosopher * Saul Kripke (born 1940). * Jean-Luc Nancy (born 1940) French philosopher. * Joxe Azurmendi (born 1941). Basque Philosopher, Political philosophy, Social philosophy, Philosophy of language * Derek Parfit (born 1942). * Giorgio Agamben (born 1942). state of exception, form-of-life, homo sacer, and the concept of biopolitics * Gayatri Chakravorty Spivak (born 1942). Post-colonialism, Feminism, Literary theory * Peter Singer (born 1946) Moral philosopher on animal liberation, effective altruism * John Ralston Saul (born 1947). * Slavoj Žižek (born 1949). Hegelianism, Marxism and Lacanian psychoanalysis * Cornel West (born 1953). * Judith Butler (born 1956). Poststructuralist, feminist, queer theory * Ken Wilber (born 1949). Integral Theory. See also * From this point in time forward, see Contemporary philosophy. * Timeline of German Idealism * List of years in philosophy * Category:21st-century philosophers References * http://www.philosophypages.com * http://lafavephilosophy.x10host.com/CRONLIST.htm * External links *Jewish Intellectual Timeline, a parallel history of Jewish and non-Jewish intellectual ideas Western philosophers Category:Philosophy-related lists